Una tarde de otoño
by Malu Ortellado
Summary: Solo los niños irán al cielo, por su corazón noble e inocente.


_Dragón Ball no me pertenece, mucho menos_

 _sus personajes._

* * *

 _Otoño._

Una de las 4 estaciones del año, época en dónde el frio se volvía el más vil villano, capaz de congelar tus huesos aun estando enfundado en las más suaves y cálidas mantas de lana, dónde una indefensa brisa podía transformarse en un gran ventarrón.

 _Oh dulce otoño_ , _¿Por qué eres así?_

Llevándote a las hojas que una vez gozaron de un hermoso verdor, dejando al olvido su esplendorosa vida, y con tu llegada se volvieron amarillentas y marrones.

 _Mi querido otoño._

La temperatura ha sufrido un cambio, afectando los jardines donde bellas flores cobraban vida, y las pobres hojas pierden la lucha ante el viento que la quiere llevar.

 _Otoño._

 _¿Te has vuelto mi enemigo?_

 _¿Por qué, contigo aquí ya no puedo salir a las afueras, y gozar de aquello que amo?_

Los animales se han refugiado en sus guaridas, los pájaros ya no vuelan como antes en mi balcón despertándome con su hermoso cantar.

 _¿Por qué estas aquí?_

 _¿Cuál es tu propósito?_

 _Tal vez será que…_

—Lápiz que haces?—preguntaba una niña rubia de cabellera larga y esplendorosa, casi imitando el color de los rayos del sol, dueña de unos ojos azules cómo el cielo y el mar, puros e inocentes, sonrisa traviesa que porta en sus labios como todo niño de 8 años.

—No molestes Lázuli—respondía el pobre inocente al que la inquieta niña había interrumpido en su momento de reflexión.

—Otra vez escribiendo?—dijo la pequeña niña de hebras doradas —Cuando haces eso, ni siquiera juegas conmigo—reclamaba con un tierno puchero en los labios.

Luego de un suspiro el niño llamado Lápiz, recoge sus cosas del suelo en dónde estaba expresando su sentir acerca de la terrible época en la que se encontraba "Otoño".

En estos tiempos lo enfurecía esa temporada, cuando antaño se hallaba corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

El muchachito de también 8 años había descubierto un mundo magnifico, un mundo dónde lo único que importaba era el saberse especial, un mundo a la vista de todos pero que también se encontraba oculto, su nuevo y hasta ahora fiel amigo la "Naturaleza", no recordaba en que momento comenzó a deleitarse con aquello que parecía simple, pero que escondía una gran belleza que se llegaba apreciar luego de haberlo conocido, tal vez esa fascinación surgió cuando su abuelo le encomendó la misión de amarla y cuando fuese joven entregar su vida como recompensación por todo lo que le brindaba, aire, agua, tierra, frutos, todo aquello era indispensable para la vida humana, pero éste, irresponsable e ignorante, sólo causaba daño al medio que lo mantenía vivo, y Lápiz al comprender eso, había jurado junto a lápida de su abuelo, que costara lo que costara haría la diferencia, algo irreal no? _¿Cómo un niño tan pequeño podría hacer la diferencia?_ se cuestiono luego de haber jurado aquello, y su auto-respuesta fue —Aún tengo toda una vida para descubrir la respuesta—pero por ahora su _pequeña_ diferencia consistía en hacerles entender lo importante del medio natural, _¿Cómo haría eso?_ su mente prodigia ideo un plan.

1° Hablar a sus contactos cercanos al respecto de la apreciación al medio, sería su primer movimiento _¿Y lo demás?_ Cuando el primer plan se haya efectuado con éxito pensaría en el 2°

Pero ahora, debía encarar a ese bravucón que dañaba a un inocente árbol con un arma homicida, y con eso en mente se dirigió hasta él.

Unos lacios y negros cabellos se mecían con prisa, a la vez que su dueño apresurada su paso desde el pórtico de su casa, hasta el niño alto de cabellera rojiza que estaba cometiendo un asesinato contra un pequeño ser inocente, a la vista de todos.

Los ojos azules al igual que su hermana gemela, no aparentaban el color inocente del cielo y el mar, al contrario, sus pequeñas ventanas del alma se veían turbias, como una tormenta disfrazada antes de causar estragos, Lápiz estaba enojado, no… se hallaba decepcionado.

El pequeño delincuente de cabellera rojiza sintió un empujón que lo alejaba de su victima, dirigió su vista hacia abajo, encontrándose con un niño menor que él.

—Acaso no te das cuenta que lo estas lastimando?—decía con la voz que denotaba furia.

—Eh?—fue la respuesta confundida del delincuente—oye! amigo de que hablas?— preguntó, al no ver atisbo de remordimiento en su agresor— no sé ni siquiera porque me golpeas, te hice algo sin darme cuenta?

Lápiz se dio cuenta que el delincuente aquel, era solo una ovejita descarriada, que en su acometido no paró a pensar las consecuencias de sus actos, y él en su furia ciega no llego a ver que el "delincuente" tan sólo era otro niño pequeño, inocente, que tan sólo se hallaba jugando, y no lastimaba al árbol apropósito.

—Sabes que le haces daño a ese árbol de tejo?—ante la mirada confundida del infante, prosiguió a compartirle su conocimiento—el árbol de tejo es una planta medicinal capaz de curar todo tipo de enfermedad, y tu sólo lo haces daño con es arma—dijo tranquilo, apuntando al hacha con su dedo índice, para luego mostrarle la herida del árbol.

—Oh!, no lo sabía—y luego, de aquella exclamación tiro el arma lejos, como si fuese un fuego que lo estaba quemando.—Perdona en verdad, no le quería hacer daño—vio el arrepentimiento en sus orbes marrones, y el brillo de las lagrimas que amenazaban con escapárseles, y de repente lápiz se sintió mal por haber juzgado sin antes conocerlo.

Lázuli que había llegado hace poco, escucho la conversación de su hermano y el extraño, fijo su vista al árbol, para luego ver el camino donde había parado el hacha, vio los hombros tensos de su gemelo y sabia que él estaba arrepentido y que no sabía como solucionar el mal-entendido con aquel "delincuente" como siempre, lo tenia que rescatar ates de que metiera la otra pata.

—Hey!— dijo ella de repente, causando el respingar en los dos niños—ya tranquilo, no lo haz hecho apropósito, verdad —vio como el asentía débilmente, tal vez victima de la culpa que acarreaba su pequeño cuerpo —mejor sécate las lágrimas, y vamos a jugar, pero prometiendo que no volverás a dañar a un ser que no es capaz de defenderse por si solo, de acuerdo? — el niño volvió a asentir, pero en esta ocasión con una sonrisa radiante mostrando todos sus dientes blancos, luego viró su vista a su hermano, que lo miraba confundido, y ella tan solo le sonrió cómplice, ahora por fin entendiendo las razones de su hermano— soy 18 y él es 17—dijo ella con una sonrisa encantadora.

—17, 18?—dijo el niño confundido, mirándolo a los dos.

—Si somos hermanos—dijo ella calmada, con su pequeña muñeca _Daysi_ en brazos.

—Oh es verdad, no me había fijado, ustedes dos se parecen mucho.

—Somos gemelos—dijo Lápiz mirando para otro lado, con un pequeño e imperceptible sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Si, el nació a los 17 minutos de las contracciones y yo al minuto 18, o eso es lo que dice mamá—respondía Lázuli con un dedo en la quijada, en modo pensador, no estando muy segura de lo que eso significaría.

—Oh eso se oye genial, yo no tengo hermanos, por lo que sólo me llamo Ryu.

—Quieres ser nuestro hermano?—pregunto ella, inclinándose en dirección del pelirrojo.

—Puedo?—pregunto con un brillo en los ojos, estaba encantado ante esa maravillosa idea.

—Puede—pregunto a su gemelo, a lo que este sólo asintió, confundido ante eso _¿Se podía?_ — Puedes!— Lázuli estallo en jubilo, abrazando a su nuevo hermano.

—También puedo tener un número?—dijo inocente, los hermanos se miraron fijamente, como si estuvieran comunicándose telepáticamente.

—16—dijo lápiz de repente.

—Si 16 —secundo Lázuli.

— ¿16?— dijo confundido.

—Si, serás nuestro hermanito menor, de acuerdo?

Ryu tan solo corrió a abrazar a sus nuevos hermanos ¿ _a su madre le agradaría que se llevase a los gemelos a vivir con ellos?_ Tal vez, quien sabe.

Luego de tan emotivo "entendimiento" los nuevos hermanos empezaron a jugar al balón que habían encontrado cerca del árbol, mientras que Lázuli jugaba con Daysi.

…

—16, 17, 18, interesantes números para un proyecto—decía un hombre mayor, observando a los niños jugar desde su auto marca 4x4 color negro —también quisiera jugar— dialogaba consigo mismo, con una sonrisa tétrica y ojos que rayaba desde la locura hasta la mirada de un psicópata —apuesto a que nos divertiremos—al haber terminado su perorata, desapareció en la carretera, y en el camino tan solo se escuchaba una risa macabra que no apuntaba a nada bueno.

Los niños no sabían lo que el destino los deparaba, no sabían que un lunático, acabaría con sus vidas y metas, que ese día su destino había sido marcado por un Doctor completamente loco, el Doctor Gero.

*Finish

* * *

Lo único que tengo que decir a mi favor es NO ME ODIEN!

Espero que les haya gustado, sin mas que decir...

 _Besos y saludos_

 _Malú cambio y fuera XDXD_

18/04/2017


End file.
